1. Field
The present invention is related to power supply voltage level detection and control for use in electronic circuits.
2. Related Art
Previous voltage level detectors consume large amounts of power and current and do not maintain a constant threshold voltage over process and temperature variations. Therefore, what is needed is a low-power, input power supply voltage level detection circuit that maintains a substantially constant threshold voltage over process and temperature variations and keeps current consumption as low as possible.